


Can You Keep This Promise?

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Child Abuse, hina is an idiot who doesnt realize hes hurting kags with his actions, its not really graphic depictions of violence but like, plz dont read if your triggered by the previous tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: "It wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise.'</p><p>Hinata drinks a lot and it makes Kageyama upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep This Promise?

Kageyama was sitting on the edge of the couch, anxiously biting his nails and glancing at the clock on the wall that seemed to move at an agonizingly slow pace. Hinata had promised to be home at 11:30. It was now 2 in the morning. Of course, Kageyama couldn’t just go to sleep. He worried about Hinata endlessly, knowing that he could get into all sorts of trouble by himself without someone to keep him in check. It was also engrained into his mind that he had to stay awake until all members of the house were accounted for, something that kept him up countless nights in highschool when his parents went on a business trip.

Hinata had claimed he was just heading over to Tanaka and Nishinoya’s apartment to hang out for a bit, just “harmless fun,” he’d said. Kageyama knows, though, that Tanaka and Nishinoya’s idea of “fun” was to get completely hammered. He also knows that Hinata would agree to have just “a drink or two.” But just one or two could turn into a lot more, Kageyama thought. There’s no telling what Hinata will do with a buzz, let alone completely drunk.

Kageyama was right to think that a measly drink or two would turn into more when Hinata stumbled into their house at 2:18, giggling about something or other. He was tripping over himself and brought a foul stench of alcohol along with him.

“Where were you at?” Kageyama asks the drunk man. Only, it sounded less like a question and more like a demand.

“It’s none of y-your *hic* business,” Hinata slurred, giggling childishly again at the shock on Kageyama’s face. That quickly turned into annoyance, though. Kageyama knew better than to get angry at a drunk person; they will get ten times as angry.

“It is my business when you show up three hours after you said you would, drunk off your ass and a complete mess! Where were you?” Kageyama said, fighting to keep the tone in his voice as calm as possible.

“I said *hic* it’s _none of your damn business_.” Hinata said angrily, punctuating his ending words with a jab of his pointer finger to Kageyama’s chest. “Quit wor- *hic* worrying so much.”

“I have every right to worry!” Kageyama said angrily. “Do you even realize how many times you come home later than you said you would? Do you realize how shitfaced you can get? Who do you think has to see that every time you come home, huh? Who do you think cares for you and worries over you when you’re barely even conscious enough to sting a sentence together, let alone walk and do things on your own? You realize who you live with, right?” Kageyama got louder with each word, and angrier and sadder all at once, too. He choked on his last sentence, turning away from the small man standing in front of him to wipe away stray tears that had fallen down his face.

Kageyama had grown up with his aunt and uncle for the majority of his childhood; his parents were always travelling for business and his aunt and uncle happened to live close by. His uncle was drunk nine times out of ten, though, and he got extremely violent when he drank. Kageyama learned to stay far away from him at most times unless he wanted hit, but he couldn’t say the same for his younger cousins. They didn’t understand why their dad was so angry and had wanted to comfort him, but he unleashed his wrath on them instead. Sometimes Kageyama would be too close and get caught in it too, and the bruises lasted for weeks after.

He was grateful that Hinata wasn’t like that, but it brought up old wounds that hadn’t healed yet every time he came home like he did today.

When Kageyama had told him about this part of his life, Hinata vowed to never drink again. He couldn’t keep that promise, though, and often times did drink, just not around Kageyama. He’d come home a mess but not register the pain it was putting his boyfriend through to see him like this.

“Kageyama-” Hinata tried, but was interrupted by a broken sob that was emitted from the tall, dark haired man standing across from him.

“No! Don’t you get it? It _hurts_ to see you like this, it _kills me_ , but you don’t care, do you? You promise every time to stop but you _don’t!_ It’s like you don’t care about anyone but yourself. As long as you’re being accommodated for, who cares what the people you’re close to are feeling, right? Isn’t that right, Hinata?!” Kageyama screamed in frustration, words jumbled by tears and hitched breathing. Hinata could only stand there and watch as his boyfriend of five year crumbled in front of him. Someone so strong, who could take anything, letting out his true emotions after all this time.

It was completely sobering to Hinata, who broke out of his trance-like state of watching Kageyama cry to console him. For the first time, he realized how bad of an effect his actions had on Kageyama. The words Kageyama had spit at him had hit home hard, and he rushed to where Kageyama had crumpled to his knees on the ground, sobbing harder than ever before.

“Don’t you get it, you idiot? I *hic* love you, but I can’t keep watching you do this to yourself. It’s not healthy. You’re destroying yourself. Don’t you get that? Don’t you care?” Kageyama cried, angrily rubbing his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. It had no effect. He didn’t feel when little but firm arms snaked their way around his shoulders.

“Kageyama…” Hinata breathed out, starting to cry himself. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, I didn’t know, I-”

“Yeah, we get it. You didn’t know. You weren’t thinking. You’re sorry. You won’t do it again, right? Is that what you were going to say?” Kageyama said bitterly, but leaned into Hinata’s embrace nonetheless.

“I…” Hinata couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he began stroking Kageyama’s dark hair.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea it hurt you this bad. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I’m sorry. I’ll quit. I promise. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.” Hinata said, apologizing profusely after that.

“Do you mean that you’ll quit? It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise.” Kageyama said, but this time his voice had no emotion. Hinata chose to overlook that part and focus on Kageyama’s words.

“O-of course I mean it…” Hinata said quietly. He didn’t know if he would. He was hesitant in his wording, and his voice was too quiet, which meant he also didn’t believe he could. Kageyama knew this and didn’t say anything else. Hinata kept stroking Kageyama’s hair, carding his fingers through it and noticing how the end fell over top of his fingers.

“Your hair is getting long again,” Hinata said. It had been a while since Kageyama last had a haircut. Kageyama huffed but didn’t say anything. Hinata kept playing with the black strands some more.

Some time later, Kageyama broke the haunting silence that had settled around them.

“Did you mean it?” He spoke quietly.

“What?”  
  
“Did you mean it? When you said you were gonna quit...” Kageyama said a little louder, sighing after he finished his sentence.

“Yeah, I meant it. I’m gonna quit this time. I don’t wanna keep doing this to you. I’m sorry. I love you.” Hinata said. He really did mean it this time. He was gonna quit, not for himself but for Kageyama.

“Thank you. I love you too.” Kageyama said, and let himself be pulled in for a hug.

“Let’s go to bed, Tobio.” Hinata said, helping Kageyama to his feet and leading him back to their bedroom. Kageyama was happy that Hinata had promised to quit drinking, but one thought plagued the back of his mind:

_Can you keep this promise, Shouyou?_

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt meme on tumblr. also I hope you like angst with you cereal. also also i'm not sure if this is how it really is, i'm sorry if it isnt and i know it differs. idk. im sry,


End file.
